helixfandomcom-20200223-history
Peter Farragut
|referenced = |episode count = 26 |relationships = Alan Farragut - Older Brother Julia Walker - Ex-Lover |status = Alive |gender = Male |groups = Researchers Ilaria Corporation Vectors - Former Cult-"Leader" |cast = Neil Napier }} Dr. Peter Farragut was a research scientist at the Arctic BioSystems facility working on mutagens. Brother to Dr. Alan Farragut, he slept with Dr. Julia Walker, Alan's then-wife, at least once. His father had a serious drinking problem. In a video diary recorded before he became ill, Peter said he was still seeing "T" and wondered if relationships were good for him. Biography 'Early life' As children, Peter and his older brother, Alan, were raised by an abusive alcoholic father. They created a hand signal to warn each other when their father came home drunk and angry, which Peter later used in a video diary to warn Alan about the danger in Arctic BioSystems. 'Arctic BioSystems' Day 1 Julia explained to Alan that the reason she invited him to ABS is that Peter is one of the three scientists infected. Alan and the other scientists attempt to treat Peter, but when they leave him unattended with a bone saw, he escapes from quarantine and begins to rove the base. Day 2 While Julia is showering, Peter attacks her and regurgitates black mucus into her mouth. Day 3 Surrenders himself to Alan. Day 4 After Alan treats Peter with SODRA, Peter regains consciousness. He tells Alan that he had not been doing first-line research at Arctic BioSystems but that Hatake had assigned him to dissections on other scientists' work. He also told Alan that the time Alan caught him and Julia Walker in bed together had not been the first time, that they had continued their relationship after Alan separated from Julia, and that he had come to ABS to try to separate himself from Julia. Peter's revelations were a direct contradiction of what Julia had told Alan. Day 5 Day 6 Day 7 Day 8 Constance Sutton and her men use Peter's body as bait to lure Alan into a meeting. When he arrives, she attempts to kill Peter by pulling out the cord keeping his body in a live, cryogenically suspended state. Peter begins to struggle and moan while the power goes out. In the chaos, he is captured by vectors.Bloodline Day 9 The captured Peter is fed the regurgitated fluids of several vectors. He then awakes and appears to become their leader. Day 10 Day 11 Day 12 Day 13 Peter is revealed to be a traitor when he releases Spencer, and discusses his long-term loyalty to Ilaria. He is then knocked out by Spencer, presumably to make it look like Spencer broke out of his restraints. 'Paris, France' Day 235 Peter and Alan meet in Paris, France, and discuss Julia, who Alan believes he has located. 'St. Germain' Day 1 Peter, along with Sarah Jordan and Kyle Sommer, are called in to investigate a possible NARVIK outbreak on an isolated boat, acting as a CDC response team. Both of the other scientists appear unaware of his ties to Ilaria Corporation. Day 2 Day 3 Peter and Sarah go outside of the compound's perimeter to find the shipboard samples of RFG, which Kyle dropped during the chaos after Leila's death. While in the shed, they discover that her body has been removed, and are attacked by a mycotic. After escaping back to the compound, Peter confronts Brother Michael angrily. Day 4 Day 5 Day 6 Day 7 Day 8 Day 9 Day 10 Day 11 Day 12 Day 13 Day 14 Hallucinations To be Added Key Notes *He is responsible for smuggling NARVIK-A to the outside world from the Arctic BioSystems base. The virus is used to infect the people of Lares, Puerto Rico. Quotes "Peter-" / "It's Dr. Farragut." - Brother Michael and Peter Appearances References